Girl, You're Amazing
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Castiel never believed in love at first sight until he laid his eyes on a girl in a local coffee bar. He's always been a little timid around women, and his best friends and siblings have a wonderful time trying to get him through. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Castiel never believed in love at first sight until he laid his eyes on a girl in a local coffee bar. He's always been a little timid around women, and his best friends and siblings have a wonderful time trying to get him through. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**Pairings: **Cas/OC, Dean/Anna, Jimmy/Amelia, Gabriel/Girl!Sam, Lucifer/Jo.

**A/N: **A lot of couples in this, and hopefully you're gonna find this funny and romantic. I hope you enjoy! Your opinions are loved! xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Girl, You're Amazing **

**Chapter One **

He couldn't fathom it. He couldn't understand how in the name of the good Lord he'd managed fall in...NO! It wasn't falling in love at first sight! It wasn't like that at all, no! He refused to even accept that as an option. He felt a tiny hand on his knee and looked down to see his niece, Claire looking up at him with her big beautiful eyes.

"Uncle Cassie?" She asked, tugging his jeans nervously.

"Yes, Claire?" Castiel replied, getting off the chair and kneeling down in front of the almost three year old.

"Can…can I has an appie?" She asked, Castiel beaming in response and picking her up to give her a hug, "Pwease…?"

"Sure." Castiel replied, grinning as she hugged him a little closer, "You sure like your apples, huh?"

He received a nod in response and a little chuckle from Claire.

"Your mommy and daddy will be home soon, sweetheart."

"Will they?" She asked, "That's goodie, 'cause I miss them today."

"Really?" Castiel replied, "Well, it's alright because they'll be here in a half hour. Not long now."

"Okay." Claire said sweetly, kissing her uncle's lightly stubbled cheek as he popped her on the floor.

She toddled away eating her apple and Castiel followed her, sitting her on his knee as she coloured a picture against the coffee table.

As promised, Amelia came home a half hour later and she smiled as she saw Castiel sat with Claire. She knew it wasn't Jimmy, simply because Castiel's eyes were bigger and brighter, and his voice was deeper than Jimmy's. Also he looked that little bit more serious.

"MOMMA!" Claire cried, scrambling off of Castiel's knee and running towards her mother, Amelia smiling and sweeping her baby into her arms.

"Hey, sweetheart!" She replied, kissing Claire's cheek, "How was your day?"

"Gweat!" Claire squeaked, "Uncle Cassie and I coloured piccies!"

"Wow, I'll look at those in a second!" Amelia said, kissing her child's forehead and popping her on the floor, "Hey, Cas."

Castiel stood up, legs a little achy from Claire being sat there for thirty minutes and hugged his sister-in-law.

"Hey, Amelia. How was your day?" He asked sweetly.

"Wonderful thanks," Amelia replied, "What about yours? Has Claire been good?"

"An angel as always." Castiel answered, Amelia smiling and nodding, turning as Jimmy entered the house.

"Hey." He said quietly, taking off his god-awful trenchcoat and hanging it on the coat hooks in the hallway.

"DADDY!" Claire sprinted on her tiny legs and Jimmy scooped her up, pressing kisses to her face before she snuggled him.

"Hey, baby." He said softly, "Have you had fun today?"

Claire nodded and rested against Jimmy's shoulder, Jimmy going and hugging Castiel. Somehow, during the hug, Claire had been switched from Jimmy's arms to Castiel's.

"Hiya, Uncle Cassie!" Claire chuckled cheekily, Castiel kissing her head and passing her back as she reached out for her dad.

No-one knew how she could tell them apart so easily, but Claire must've just had that knack.

"Thanks for everything with the whole babysitting stuff, Cas." Jimmy said, "We really appreciate it."

"It's no problem, I love looking after Claire." Castiel replied, "I'll see you soon, Claire."

"Bye byes!" She said sweetly, kissing his cheek and petting his hair.

"Bye, everyone." He said softly, grabbing his jacket and waving as he left.

All the way home he couldn't forget about those beautiful brown eyes, the stunningly straight nose with a pointed tip, those full lips, that chest-length, curly dark brown hair, that beautifully shaped body…

_Snap out of it, Castiel_.

He realised as he approached the front door. He'd fallen in love…at first sight.

-TBC-

* * *

**I hope you like this so far, there'll be more detail about the girl in the next chapter! Thanks for reading so far! xxxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Castiel never believed in love at first sight until he laid his eyes on a girl in a local coffee bar. He's always been a little timid around women, and his best friends and siblings have a wonderful time trying to get him through. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**Pairings: **Cas/OC, Dean/Anna, Jimmy/Amelia, Gabriel/Girl!Sam, Lucifer/Jo.

**

* * *

Girl, You're Amazing **

**Chapter Two **

Castiel was disgusted when he walked through the door to see Lucifer with his tongue down Jo's throat as they lay on the sofa. The door closed and Lucifer looked up, pulling Jo with him as he sat up.

"Oh, hey, Cas." He said, Jo smiling at the youngest Novak.

"Lucifer."

Lucifer's name was the result of a drunken bet on their father's behalf, but he didn't care. In school, no-one messed with him because of his name and the girls all drooled over him because of his stunning looks, but there was only ever one girl for him, and that was Jo.

"How's Claire?" Lucifer asked, Castiel smiling in response.

"Wonderful, bubbly and cute…as always." He chuckled, putting his jacket on the back of a chair before grabbing a beer.

He looked perturbed, the couple noticed and they were about to ask what was up until Gabriel's voice rang out through the living room.

"Whoa, what's with you, Cas?" He asked, his girlfriend, Sam in tow as she linked their fingers, "You look like you've been told you've got two days to live!"

"I'm…I…" Castiel began, taking a deep breath, "I think I've fallen…fallen in love."

Everyone just stared at him and he threw a hand up in response.

"See…it's insane." Castiel said, "I took one look at her and…I guess that was it…"

"Wait, one look…? Did you even speak to her?" Sam asked, Castiel shaking his head.

"I wanted to." He said, "I really, really wanted to…but I just _couldn't_."

"Awww, Cassie's in love!" Gabriel laughed, "Oh, yay! We can get him out of his frigidity!"

"Gabriel!" Lucifer snapped, "Enough. Leave him alone."

"What's this I hear about my baby brother?" Michael asked, heading into the living room.

"What is this?" Castiel asked, "Oprah?"

"Where'd you see this girl, Cas?" Lucifer asked, earning a sigh in response.

"The coffee bar across from the office…" He replied, "She had the most gorgeous brown eyes…full lips…dark curled hair that reaches her chest…"

"Hold on…" Jo began, "Does she work the espresso bar?"

Castiel nodded, not liking where this was going.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH LANA?" Jo screeched, shocking everyone.

"Lana?" Sam asked.

"Cas! She's your perfect girl!" Jo cried, "She's perfect for you! Oh my God, every guy wants her but she only dates special ones."

"Well that puts Cas out then." Gabriel chuckled, Sam smacking his arm.

"No it doesn't!" Jo exclaimed, "He's so special!"

She turned to Castiel who just looked unsure.

"Cas, I promise you, you're so special! And you're both perfect for each other!" She said softly.

Castiel looked to his hands and Lucifer realised the conversation was growing uncomfortable for his brother and he looked at the others.

"Okay, give it a rest." He said, "Cas is right, this doesn't require an audience so just leave it now."

Castiel looked at his brother gratefully and Lucifer smiled, giving him the _We-can-talk-later _look.

* * *

Castiel was looking after Claire again the next day and the little tot sat there with her cuddly pink rabbit, Bangle.

"Uncle Cassie," She began, "I gots Bangle!"

"Awesome! Good girl, Claire!" Castiel said as he entered from the kitchen, a glass of water in one hand and her juice cup in the other, "Hi, Bangle."

"He likes you!" She said, "He likes Momma and Daddy too!"

"That's good." Castiel replied, "Here's your juice."

"Fankies." Claire said softly, drinking from her cup, big eyes meeting his blue ones, blonde pigtails swinging by her head as she nodded to the beat of _Get Here _by Oleta Adams as it played gently through the living room.

Claire had been listening to this song since she was in the womb, and had always loved it. Castiel was preparing her for her nap, and he put the sofa cushions on the floor, getting Claire's favourite large blanket and letting her drink her juice. She sighed and passed him the cup, Castiel putting it on the coffee table which he'd moved close to the wall before cuddling his niece and kissing her head.

"Nap time, Claire." He said softly, "I love you."

"I love you too, Uncle Cassie." She replied, lying down on the makeshift mattress and letting Castiel cover her with the blanket, cuddling Bangle close to her.

He drew the curtains to stop the light from disturbing the toddler's sleep and he sat beside her, rubbing her back and patting it, the rhythm of the movements sending her to sleep. She snored softly in her slumber and Castiel smiled down at the tiny girl, picking up his book and beginning to read.

She woke up an hour and a half later, breaking into soft sobs as she got used to waking up. Claire hated waking up, bless her, and Castiel picked her up, sitting her on his knee and bouncing her lightly.

"Alright, Claire. It's okay."

* * *

Castiel stood outside the coffee bar. Should he go in? Should he speak to her? He decided to head in and see what would happen. There she stood…Lana…that beautiful brunette. He could order an espresso…right? He couldn't do this alone, he realised. She wouldn't want him. He was boring, as Gabriel said, a little frigid…he wasn't special. He didn't understand why Jo had told him such a lie.

But what Castiel didn't realise was that he really was special. He was so damn special but he just couldn't see it. He sat near the window just watching the world go by, and that's when he got the fright of his life.

Lana was coming to take his order.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying this so far! xxxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. Castiel never believed in love at first sight until he laid his eyes on a girl in a local coffee bar. He's always been a little timid around women, and his best friends and siblings have a wonderful time trying to get him through. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**Pairings: **Cas/OC, Dean/Anna, Jimmy/Amelia, Gabriel/Girl!Sam, Lucifer/Jo.

**

* * *

Girl, You're Amazing **

**Chapter Three **

Just as Lana approached him, Castiel turned as he heard his best friend Dean's voice.

"Cas!"

_Please not now… _

Dean rushed over joining him at the table and winking at Lana.

"Hey, Sweetheart," Dean chuckled, "We'll take two regular coffees please."

Castiel looked up shyly at Lana who looked pissed at Dean before turning to him.

"Is that okay with you?" She asked, sweet voice sending chills down Castiel's spine.

"Yes, thank you." He replied, Lana nodding and walking away but not before glaring at Dean.

"Jerk." She mumbled heading away to get their order.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel hissed, "Why are you here?"

"Heard about your girl problem and I came to help." Dean chuckled, Castiel watching Lana and looking back to his friend nervously.

"Hey," Dean began, sitting opposite him, "Relax."

"This is my issue, Dean, you should not be here." Castiel breathed.

"Dude, you've not had a woman for two years," Dean whispered, "Me being here could be beneficial, okay?"

He spotted Lana returning and he nudged his friends arm.

"Oh, show time."

Castiel closed his eyes and sighed, smiling up at Lana when she passed him his coffee.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, honey." Lana replied, glaring at Dean as she passed him his, "Enjoy…"

She walked away and mumbled again.

"Asshole."

"Dean!" Castiel hissed, "Go away."

"Dude, you really love her don't you?"

"Shut up!" Castiel snapped, "This isn't funny! I…"

Castiel sighed with defeat and sighed, covering his eyes with one hand.

"I really, really love her…what am I gonna do?"

Dean bit his lip and stood up, Castiel watching warily as Dean approached the bar. He watched as Dean spoke to Lana, the young woman smiling and looking over at Castiel, back to Dean again before biting her lip and nodding. She wrote something on a napkin and passed it to Dean who winked and thanked her, heading back to the table, Lana smiling as she watched him go.

"Here's her number."

Castiel gasped and looked at Dean who grinned cheekily.

"Just turn and give her a smile."

Castiel looked over at Lana who was smiling at him. He smiled back and she put her fingers to her ears like a phone and mouthed: 'Call me?'

Castiel looked to the number and back at Lana, nodding in response, Lana replying with: 'Awesome'.

"What did you do?" He asked Dean who took a sip of coffee.

"I told her how amazing you were and I said that you didn't want to say anything but I felt compelled to, and that I'd seen the way she looked at you." Dean said, "'Cause, dude, she has got the hots for you."

"Don't be stupid." Castiel huffed, sipping his own coffee.

"I'm being completely honest, and did you see the way she smiled when I told her?" Dean asked, "She told me she's been praying you'd come and order an espresso just so she could speak to you."

Castiel blushed and looked over at Lana who smiled at him again, the pair of them sharing a lingering gaze before Castiel broke into the first real chuckle he'd had in years and Dean smiled at him. The guy looked better already.

* * *

Castiel's breathing quaked as he waited on the other end of the line.

"_Hello?" _

"Lana…? It's Castiel…you know, from the coffee bar?"

_Damn, well done, Cas! _

"_Oh, hey!" _Lana whispered, _"So…your friend told me you wanted to take me out…?" _

"Oh yeah," Castiel said, suddenly remembering what he'd called for, "Would…would tomorrow night be okay?"

"_Tomorrow night would be perfect." _Lana said softly, _"What time?" _

"Can I pick you up at seven-thirty?" Castiel asked, Lana agreeing and giving him her address.

"_So…where are you planning on taking me?" _Lana asked, Castiel thinking for a moment.

"Where would _you_ like to go?"

"_A club would be cool, but you seem a little quiet and shy to me…so maybe a movie or something." _Lana replied, _"Surprise me, Castiel."_

"Okay." Castiel said softly.

"_Is it going to be casual or formal?" _She asked, _"Only with me being a girl, I like to look nice." _

"Smart-casual probably." Castiel replied, "So seven-thirty tomorrow night?"

"_Yep."_ Lana said softly, _"I'll look forward to it." _

"So will I." Castiel said, "Goodbye, Lana."

"_Bye, Castiel." _

With that, they hung up and Castiel couldn't contain his smile. He looked over at Dean who grinned at him.

"Good job. So where are you gonna take her?" He asked, Castiel thinking carefully.

"Probably for a meal, to a club and then maybe for…for a walk in the park…"

Dean chuckled and punched Castiel's arm.

"You big old romantic, you!" He laughed, Castiel blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

Dean left not long after and Castiel headed up to his room, sighing and closing his eyes as he flopped onto his bed, unable to think of anything for the rest of the night other than Lana Miller. That beautiful girl from the coffee bar.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. Castiel never believed in love at first sight until he laid his eyes on a girl in a local coffee bar. He's always been a little timid around women, and his best friends and siblings have a wonderful time trying to get him through. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**Pairings: **Cas/OC, Dean/Anna, Jimmy/Amelia, Gabriel/Girl!Sam, Lucifer/Jo.

**

* * *

Girl, You're Amazing **

**Chapter Four**

Castiel stood in front of the mirror nervously, checking out the dark blue button-up shirt and brushing a hand through his hair.

"Dude, it's fine!" Dean laughed, "You look great! Look, it's seven-fifteen, you gotta pick her up soon!"

Castiel checked his watch and grabbed his cell phone and keys.

"You sure this looks good?" He asked, throwing his jacket on.

"You look awesome." Dean replied, "Good luck anyway, bro."

"Thanks." Castiel replied, heading downstairs and out of the door, but not before grabbing the bunch of flowers he'd bought for her.

If there was ever anything to be said about Castiel, it was that he knew how to treat a woman. It transpired that Lana didn't live too far away, so he walked to her small house and when he reached the doorstep, he brandished the bunch of flowers and smiled as Lana opened the door, trying not to let his nervousness shine through.

"Hey, Castiel!" She said happily, "Come on in!"

Castiel smiled and headed inside, kissing her cheek and passing her the flowers.

"Oh my gosh!" She cried, "How did you know?"

"How did I know what?" Castiel asked, confused but not complaining that he'd somehow put a huge smile on her face.

"That lilies are my favourite flowers!" She exclaimed, "Thank you so much!"

Castiel smiled and Lana hugged him, kissing his cheek before putting the flowers in water. She looked stunning, dressed in a dark blue off-the-shoulder top with black jeans and black and blue heels.

"You look beautiful." Castiel told her, earning a stunning smile as Lana grabbed her jacket, keys, cell phone and purse.

"Thanks." She said with a blush, "You're looking handsome."

"Thanks."

"So where are we going?" She asked, locking the house up and walking down the path with Castiel, linking his arm.

"I thought maybe a meal would be nice." Castiel began, "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course." Lana said softly, "That'd be lovely."

* * *

Lana and Castiel laughed and joked through their meal, talking like they'd known each other for years. Maybe Jo had been right about her being perfect for him. No…that's thinking prematurely. They liked a lot of the same things though and agreed on the same matters, they could have a debate without falling out, they had the same taste in music and movies and they both liked (much to Castiel's relief) walking through the park. Lana loved that because she said it brought her closer to nature.

After the meal they headed into a nightclub, both of them sitting and talking before Lana pulled Castiel up for a dance.

_Oh no…I don't dance! I don't dance! What's she going to think of me? _

"Come on, Cas!" She laughed, "Come and dance with me!"

"Lana, I don't dance!" Castiel replied, "I don't!"

Lana gave him a look of confusion before she sat down beside him, taking his hand.

"Have you actually…have you ever danced before?"

The question made Castiel's heart stop. He didn't dance because he was told by his first girlfriend that he sucked, and that just put him off completely.

"Yeah…but I've been told I suck." Castiel replied, shame coating his face with a red glow, "My first girlfriend said that…and I guess…I guess I haven't danced since then."

"Well it's time you started again." Lana said sweetly, sliding their hands together and locking their fingers, "Come on."

She pulled him to the dance floor, just when a slow song began to play.

"Okay, this is good!" Lana said brightly, "This is slow so you can get used to it again."

She positioned them properly and wound her arm around Castiel's back. They began to dance slowly, moving closer as they just swayed before actually starting to move their feet. Lana beamed up at Castiel and they gazed into each other's eyes just for a moment before leaning closer and sharing a tender kiss. Castiel couldn't believe it. He was kissing the girl he'd fallen in love with, and she was kissing him back! Their lips moved slowly and when the kiss was broken, they nuzzled noses lightly and rested their heads together, both smiling softly as the song ended.

* * *

"I'm seeing her again on Saturday." Castiel breathed, "We kissed, Michael! We kissed!"

Michael grinned at his younger brother and Castiel headed upstairs happily, falling asleep that night remembering those soft lips on his own, the way they held each other, the way they'd made one another smile that night. On that date, Castiel had come alive again, and he had a feeling something great was coming along.

But a few hours later, he got a phone call…

-TBC-

* * *

**Oh, bit of a cliffhanger here! I'm eeeevvviiiilllll! Hope you enjoyed! xxxxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **AU. Castiel never believed in love at first sight until he laid his eyes on a girl in a local coffee bar. He's always been a little timid around women, and his best friends and siblings have a wonderful time trying to get him through. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**Pairings: **Cas/OC, Dean/Anna, Jimmy/Amelia, Gabriel/Girl!Sam, Lucifer/Jo.

**

* * *

Girl, You're Amazing **

**Chapter Five**

Michael, Lucifer and Jo followed Castiel as he moved through the hospital corridors, trying to find Lana. Her house had been broken into and she'd been shot in the side. He found one of the receptionists, the poor woman met with one of the most panicked men she'd ever seen.

"Hey, I'm looking for a girl," Castiel began, "Her name's Lana Miller; she came in a little while ago with a bullet wound…"

"Okay, are you family?" The receptionist asked.

"No, but the hospital called me and told me she wanted to see me." Castiel replied, the receptionist giving him a strange look but wincing as the tears formed in his eyes.

"Okay…this way."

Michael patted Castiel's shoulder and Jo squeezed his hand as he left, Lucifer pulling Jo in for an embrace.

"I hope she's alright." He whispered.

"So do I…" Michael added, watching sadly as his brother headed to Lana's side.

The three of them sat on some seats near the reception and waited.

When Castiel got to Lana, he was met with a pale face, the poor girl awake but looking exhausted.

"She lost a lot of blood," the doctor told him, "We only just got her stabilised when she was brought into surgery."

Castiel nodded and saw her turn and look at him, smiling weakly at him.

"The bullet wasn't in too deep, but she'll be sore." The doctor finished, "Go on. Spend some time with her…I guess you're close, huh?"

Castiel just nodded and headed inside, smiling at Lana who reached out for him.

"Cas…"

"Hey, Lana…I'm so sorry." He whispered, sitting by the bed and taking her hand, "If I'd have known…"

"You couldn't have known." Lana replied, "It's alright."

Castiel moved his chair closer to the bed and he leaned forward, kissing Lana's lips tenderly. Lana kissed back and when they broke apart they rested their heads together. They kept sharing kisses and tender gazes and Lana asked a strange question.

"Are we…? What are we?"

"Human the last time I checked." Castiel said, Lana chuckling and wincing in pain.

"I mean…are we just dating or is this more?" She asked, looking up at a totally confused Castiel.

"What?"

"Are we just meeting up for a meal and sharing a damn good kiss on a dance floor or are we more than that?" She asked, "I asked for you when I came here…not even my parents…I…"

"Do you wanna be more?" Castiel asked, taking her hand.

Lana nodded and bit her lip, looking down before Castiel lifted her chin with his fingers.

"Listen…I really, really like you," Castiel began, "And…I think I wanna be more too."

He didn't _think _he wanted to be more. He definitely wanted to be more.

Lana leaned closer and they shared a deeper kiss, tongues entwining as their lips moved slowly. Breaking their kiss, Lana rested back against the pillows and smiled. One of the nurses came in to tell Castiel his time was up and he nodded, standing and leaning down, unaware his siblings and Jo were watching through the window. They shared another tender kiss and Castiel kissed Lana's forehead, squeezing her hand.

"Call me when you need picking up." He said softly, "I'll come and get you."

Lana smiled and thanked Castiel with a nod, Castiel having to turn and give her one more kiss.

* * *

Castiel went to see Lana everyday for her two week stay in hospital, taking her flowers, a card, books to read and even a small teddy bear. When it came to her being discharged, Castiel was happy to take her home.

"Thanks for everything, baby." Lana whispered, "You really are special."

Castiel blushed and smiled, Lana kissing his lips and sitting on her sofa.

"Do…do you need me to stay or…" Castiel began, "Or will you be alright?"

"I'll be okay." Lana replied, "Thanks, Cas."

Castiel kissed her gently and kissed her, smiling on more time before heading out of the door. Now he had to babysit Claire.

* * *

"Uncle Cassie?" Claire asked as she coloured some more pictures, "Can I has a cookie?"

"You had a cookie a half hour ago, sweetheart." Castiel said softly, "That's enough for on morning."

"Okay." Claire replied, sighing and taking a drink of juice, "I like juice!"

"I know you do," Castiel said softly, sitting beside her and watching her colour, "That's a pretty fairy."

"Tank you!" Claire squeaked, "I glad you likes it! It's for Lana!"

Castiel smiled and kissed his niece's head.

"That's a lovely thought, Claire!" He said sweetly, "That's so sweet of you!"

Claire beamed and hugged Castiel.

"Is she your girlfriend, Uncle Cassie?"

"Yes, Claire. She is."

Oh, it felt so good to say that. Lana, the woman Castiel had fallen for, was now his girlfriend. That on its own just made his heart flutter. The hard part was going to come along soon though…the intimacy.

-TBC-


End file.
